orb of darkness
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Obtaining the orb of nightmares a thought to be Legend, Anti Cosmo abstracts his revenge on Turner. The orb is said to obtain one's worst dreams and fears, unable to figure out what's wrong with her godson Wanda goes to Jimmy for help. When the Anti Fairy's and Pixies capture him, it's only Jimmy whose able to save him. Can he pull Timmy out of this nightmare?. Timmy/Jimmy, C/W.
1. Anti Cosmo's plan

A/N So I know I've been doing alot of fop fan fictions lately, but one paring i loved was jimmy Timmy either friendship or romance or both anyway enjoy.

Summery: Due to being humiliated to many times Anti Cosmo takes a turn for the worst, when Timmy has terrible vivid dreams the fairy family finds out its Anti fairy magic, not able to think of anything else they get the help from none other than Jimmy Newton boy Genius. As Timmy gets worse Jimmy does whatever he can to save his friends, things take a bad turn when Timmy is kidnapped by the Pixies and Anti fairy's.

It was a silent night in Dimmsdale everyone was sound asleep in their bed, that was including a certain fairy family and their godson. Cosmo,Wanda and Poof resided in the fishbowl next to Timmy bed, while Timmy was sound asleep in his own bed.

Timmy shifted in his bed a soft snore escaping his mouth, groaning in his sleep Timmy turned back and forth in his bed. Unaware of a pair of red eye's which gazed at him ruefully just outside his window.

It was none other than Anti Cosmo, Cosmo's counterpart and a very dangerous fairy, the dark fairy smirked as he allowed his dark magic to invade Turners dreams. Letting Timmy's imagination go wild, oh how he loved to torture the boy, after capturing him several times, beating him in the fairy games and humiliating him on a daily basics, Anti Cosmo wasn't playing around anymore.

Just before Anti Cosmo disappeared with a poof, a loud scream erupted throughout the house, waking everyone up including a pair fairy's. Finding his work here done Anti Cosmo raised his wand poofing back into Anti fairy world waiting for his plan to unfold.

A/N Sorry this is basically just the beginning that's why it's so short, the next chapter will be longer i promise.


	2. The legend of the orb of nightmares

A/N Well I hope you enjoyed my story so far, I love Timmy and Jimmy together alot there should be more stories with them together.

Timmy quickly jolted awake as he felt gentle arms around him, blinding a couple of times Timmy rubbed the sleep away.

"Honey" Mrs Turner settled onto the bed cradling her son close to her chest, her normal cheery features absent from her face. "sweetie what's wrong?".

"Nothing mom i'm fine" Timmy lied, "just a bad dream, what could he say? the dreams he was having were far to vivid.

"Are you sure sweetie would you like to sleep with us tonight?".

"I'm fine mom" Timmy wiped the tears away, sniffling he offered her a weak smile as Mrs. Turner tucked him back into bed.

"Alright sweetie well just go back to sleep" kissing her son on the forehead, turning the lights back off, the woman closed the door partway so a crack of light shined into the room.

As soon as Mrs. Turner was heard retreating back into the room, Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of their Fishbowl. Flying over to their godson Wanda gently ran her fingers through Timmy's hair, it had been like this for day's now. The Fairy was really beginning to worry, even Jorgan had noticed the change in Timmy. His normal cheery hyper attitude now always tired and weak from lack of energy.

"We have to do something" Wanda whispered to Cosmo, her pink eye's growing more concerned, "he hasn't been sleeping hardly at all, he has nightmares every night, with being in school everyday, an evil babysitter he's gonna get himself sick".

"What can we do?" Cosmo asked softly settling down next to Timmy.

"We need to figure out what's causing it" Wanda whispered softly, "were going to need help we can't do this alone".

"What we need is someone smart, someone who knows what their doing someone who could figure it out".

Both Fairies glanced at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Wanda said her wand ready to raise.

"Chicken flavored toothpaste?"

"No" Wanda rolled her eye's "the only boy Genius who knows about us Jimmy Neutron!".

"Oh right fudge head" Cosmo grinned, "remember when Sheen and I rode that flying Weenie" a far off gaze shown in the Fairy's eye's, "ahh good times good times".

"Cosmo focus!" Wanda snapped "now you stay here and keep an eye on Timmy and Poof while i go get Jimmy".

"Alright sweetie" Cosmo kissed his wife's cheek before settling next to Timmy as Wanda Poofed away.

* * *

Poofing into Jimmy's lab the first thing Wanda realized was the Lab was empty.

Well Wanda thought to herself even evil Genius's have to sleep, poofing out of the Lab Wanda's eye's gazed at the house which was a few mere feet away from the Lab.

This must be Jimmy's house Wanda thought to herself flying in through the window, in the living room the fairy noticed a Dog like metal creature on the carpet sound asleep. Recognizing it as Jimmy pet Wanda poof into fly form, careful so not to wake the dog she flew upstairs going to the first room on the right.

Laying in the bed was 2 figures, only one was up one was an older man. He had brown with a slight swirl like his son, he had a large chin, a big nose and was wearing an other had brownish hair as well, two swirls on either side of her hair, she had a rather slim figure. Which Wanda found herself jealous wishing she had a figure like that, shaking her head free of those thoughts Wanda flew into a couple of the rooms.

Finally she found her destination as she saw Jimmy sound asleep, well what looked like a Jimmy she noticed the figure in the bed although it looked like him, was a robot.

Where could he be? Wanda thought to herself unaware the boy Genius was in fact not on earth, but in space.

* * *

"Jimmy" Carl yawned as his friend collected rocks, "did we really have to come out so late at night just to collect stones?".

"It's not just stones Carl" Jimmy muttered his eye's scanning the grounds of mars with some special goggles, "their special rocks they suck up energy so you can fuel things there only able to spot at certain times of the day, if i can get my science project up and running with these rocks I'm a sure in to beat Cindy at the science fair".

"You mean like you beat her the last 3 years in a row?" Sheen asked in a sarcastic tone.

Before Jimmy could answer a shrill voice caught the Genius ears.

"Jimmy Jimmy" the Genius winced hearing brobots high pitch tone, "Jimmy come play with me please".

"Not now Brobot" Jimmy went back to searching for rocks, "I'm busy at the moment".

"But".

"I said not now!" the young man snapped before putting a hand to his forehead, feeling the start of a headache coming on. "Look why don't you just find something to do play over by the rocks somewhere".

"I can't there's a scary thing over there, it's a weird space lady! she floats and has pink hair and was calling your name".

"And you didn't think to tell me this before now?" Jimmy raised an eyebrow at the robot, "Carl stay here and keep an eye on brobot Sheen you come with me".

"I don't know Jimmy" Sheen said nervously "why can't Carl go with you and I stay with brobot?".

"Ugh fine Carl come on" Jimmy grasped his best friends arm pulling him along, as the always scared young man spluttered out protests. -  
"Jimmy Jimmy are you here?" Wanda called cupping her hand around her mouth, hoping it would intensify the sound. She didn't know where Jimmy could be, but she needed to find the Genius for her godson's sake.

* * *

"Wanda?" the Fairy jumped finding herself very skittish, her relief however showed greatly on her face as she recognized the boy Genius and his friend.

"Am I glad I found you" Wanda said hurriedly flying down to the two of them, "I've looked all over for you".

"I had to gather some rocks for a school project what are you doing here anyway? and where's Turner".

Wanda remained silent her gaze at the ground, Jimmy found his heart speeding up on the expression on her face.

"Wanda" Jimmy started slowly "where's Turner?".

"He's in bad shape Jimmy" Wanda voice shook with emotion, "He's been suffering from nightmares for the last couple weeks, wakes everyone in the house up screaming" a worn down look crossed the Fairy's features. "His parents have taken him to doctors trying to figure out what's wrong with him, they can't find anything, we think it has something to do with the Anti Fairy's".

"The flying Anti computer programs that we took care of on Friday the 13? but what would they have against Turner?".

"Jimmy there's something you need to know" Wanda sighed heavily, "Cosmo and me ain't Computer Programs, were fairies and the Anti Computer Programs you call them are Anti Fairies".

"Fairies?" Jimmy's brows furrowed, "but that would mean?".

"Were magic".

Suddenly there was a large explosion, the same fairy that had been attached to Calamitous on Friday the 13th stood there and he did not look happy.

"Wanda" the Fairy boomed, "you have revived you're existence as Fairies you". The Army Fairy was cut off as Wanda grabbed his collar yanking him down to her height.

"YOU LISTEN HERE YOU SELFISH POOR EXCUSE OF A FAIRY, TIMMY HAS BEEN HAVING NIGHTMARE AFTER NIGHTMARE, EVERY NIGHT HIS DREAMS HAVE MADE COSMO SICK MULTIPLE TIMES BECAUSE THEY WERE THAT TERRIBLE, HE CAN HARDLY GET ANY SLEEP AND HASN'T HAD A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP IN WEEKS WE NEED JIMMY'S HELP AND THE ONLY WAY HE CAN DO THAT IS FOR HIM TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, NOW YOU SUCK IT UP AND EITHER HELP US OR GET OUT OF THE WAY. AS I RECALL TIMMY HAS SAVED FAIRY WORLD AND YOU'RE OWN SELFISH BUTT TIME AND TIME AGAIN NOW HE NEEDS OUR HELP!". Wanda released Jorgan her breathing rapid, Pink eye's glowering dangerously at the muscular fairy.

Jorgan just stood there stunned, in as many years as he had been a Fairy he had never been talked to like that. Although it was against his better nature to go against DA RULES, she had a point, Turner had saved them time and time again and it was about time he returned the favor.

"Very well Wanda Neutron can know and since he's not in this dimension it shouldn't count as breaking DA RULES as for Turner I think I can shed abit of light on what's happening to him", Jorgan waved his wand making a TV appear in mid-air, "we set up video Cameras like you asked and we found something".

On the screen showed anti Cosmo in his hands were some sort of globe, the Anti Fairy muttered some words the group couldn't understand, Wanda felt sick to her stomach as a sickening scream, Timmy scream which she recognized from that night was heard. Anti Cosmo just laughed before disappearing.

"So it was the Anti Fairy's or more specifically Anti Cosmo" Wanda gritted her teeth furry in her eye's, "but what do they want with Timmy and what was that orb?"

Jorgan made a book appear on it read the legends of fairy world, making a pair of glasses appear the fairy began skimming the book.

"The orb of nightmares" Jorgan read, "although said to be a Legend, the orb of Nightmares is a dark fairy object, it's said when the orb is used on a being, there most dark fears and nightmares haunt the persons dreams, it is also said with enough magic said person is able to make the nightmares become a reality".

"So you mean" Wanda started shakily "that any of those vivid dreams could actually happen?".

"I'm afraid so" Jorgan said grimly, "and with all the Anti fairy's that Anti Cosmo has at his disposal who knows how much magic he has".

A/N Well there you go guy's a cliffhanger lol, I decided to change up the story plot abit to make it more exciting, but never fear there will still be plenty of Jimmy/Timmy parts.


End file.
